Un Cumpleaños Único
by SalyLuna
Summary: Es triste cuando alguien no recuerda tu cumpleaños... pero a veces sin darte cuenta, la gente que te quiere te tiene preparado un cumpleaños unico.


_Estoy de regreso para festejar a mi amado Darien, ¡Feliz Cumple! :D_

* * *

**Un Cumpleaños Único**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • Darien • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Serena caminaba de lo más calmada hacia su destino, por primera vez no quería llegar al hospital, aun no entendía por qué las chicas la mandaban a ella. Por más que demoro su camino se encontró frente las puertas del Hospital General de Tokio, soltó un resoplido poco femenino, iba a dar un paso más cuando su celular sonó, al fin, salvada por la campana.

― ¿Hola? ―contesto sin mirar el identificador, cualquier excusa era bienvenida.

― _¿Hay moros en la costa?_ ―pregunto una voz muy parecida a la de Rei.

― ¿Rei? ―pregunto la rubia aun confundida.

―_Claro tonta_ ―Rei rodo los ojos―. _¿Estás o no con Darien?_ ―pregunto impaciente.

―No ―la rubia mordió la uña de su dedo chiquito―. Apenas llego.

― _¡Apenas!_ ―grito sorprendida―. _A esta hora ya deberían de venir hacia aquí _―le dijo molesta―. _Ya todos están aquí._ ―refunfuño.

― ¿Por qué yo? ―lloriqueo la rubia, comenzó a pasearse a las afueras del hospital.

― _¿Por qué tu?_ ―Repitió Rei―. _¿Eres tonta? _―pregunto exasperada―. _Entra por ese hombre y tráelo para acá. _―La mando no de muy buena manera―. _¡Ahora! _―demando. Colgó sin dar una palabra más.

Serena oyó el pitido señal de que la llamada había sido cortada y miro el teléfono con una mueca triste, ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ella? ¿Por qué ahora?

Camino hacia el hospital casi casi arrastrando los pies, sabía que Darien estaba adentro, Amy le había pedido a Berjerite que le avisara cualquier movimiento del Dr. Chiba y ella no había avisado que hubiera dejado el hospital, por lo que supuso que el hombre aun continuaba ahí. Suspiro nuevamente y siguió su camino.

Camino lentamente hacia el área de consultorios y se dirigió lentamente hacia el tan ya conocido consultorio del Dr. Chiba. Encontró a Berjerite escribiendo en una agenda, suspiro por última vez y se acerco a su escritorio, la chica levanto la cabeza al sentirla acercarse y le sonrió cordialmente a la rubia.

―Hola Serena.

―Hola ―la rubia le regreso la sonrisa―. ¿Aun está ahí? ―pregunto señalando con la cabeza la puerta cerrada.

―Si ―afirmo la chica de trenza con la cabeza―. Ha tenido un día muy ocupado. ―Hizo una mueca de disgusto―. Ha andado de un humor de perros últimamente ―la chica le hizo la confidencia a la rubia bajito―. Anda que casi casi muerde. ―rio por lo bajo y Serena se mordió el labio inferior―. Esta con un paciente, ya no debe de demorar. Es el último. ―le sonrió para confortarla.

―Esperare entonces. ―Serena le sonrió tímidamente y se sentó en la una silla en el corredor de espera.

La rubia se sentó a esperar, aun no sabía bien que hacer, aunque pareciera tonto aun seguía enojada, por más que las chicas le dijeran que era una tontería ella no lo veía así y no ayudaba que Darien hubiera roto su política de tolerancia para discutir con ella.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Escucho el teléfono de Berjerite sonaba y al contestar esta y ver que era con Darien con quien hablaba puso atención.

― ¿Si Dr.? ―pregunto la chica y hizo una pausa para escuchar―. Si Dr. ―siguió escuchando―. ¿Para cuándo? ―Escucho un poco más―. Si Dr. ―colgó.

La vio anotar algo en la agenda y después en la computadora, la vio buscar algo en el archivero y levantarse y dirigirse al consultorio, toco la puerta y después de esperar un momento entro, Serena hizo una mueca, había olvidado decirle a Berjerite que no mencionara que ella estaba ahí. La chica salió y regresó a su escritorio y comenzó a guardar las cosas que tenía sobre este y la vio apagar la computadora y recoger sus cosas personales, le sonrió a Serena al acercarse a ella.

―Ya casi termina, esta recetando. ―le dijo―. No le dije que estabas aquí. ―Le guiño un ojo.

―Gracias Berji ―le sonrió la rubia, mínimo Darien no estaría molesto porque ella estuviera ahí.

―Pero déjame decirte que no está de buen humor. ―arrugo la nariz. Serena se mordió el labio.

― ¿Esta muy enojado? ―pregunto temerosa.

―No lo sé, pero tiene el ceño fruncido.

Ok, Darien estaba enojado.

―Mmm ―no comento nada la rubia.

―Pero no te preocupes, con verte su humor mejorara considerablemente. ―le sonrió esperanzadora la peliverde. Serena solo le sonrió―. Me ha dicho que cuando salga el paciente puedo retirarme ―le guiño un ojo y regreso a su lugar.

Serena se quedo sentada esperando, no sabía qué hacer, no podía entrar y llevarse a Darien como Rei había sugerido y menos si él estaba molesto como Berjerite le había dicho. Esto era tan complicado, se lamento.

¿Por qué tuvo que pelearse con su novio una semana antes de su cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no lo había buscado toda esa semana? ¿Por qué la habían mandado a ella a llevarlo a su fiesta sorpresa? ¿Por qué ella?

Unos minutos después la puerta del consultorio se abrió y una pareja mayor salió de ella, después Berjerite entro unos momentos y esta también salió, la puerta del consultorio se cerró nuevamente y Berjerite se acerco a donde ella seguía pegada a la silla.

―Listo. Puedes pasar. ―Le dijo Berjerite―. Yo me voy de una vez. ―Le guiño el ojo―. Quede de cenar con mi novio y ya es tarde. ―le confió.

La chica se despidió de ella y la vio partir por los pasillos del hospital presurosa, seguro Rubeus la esperaba afuera para cenar.

Respiro profundamente y se levanto de su asiento y se paseo por el pasillo, ¿Tan difícil era entrar en el consultorio y enfrentar a su novio? Se mordió la uña del dedo y siguió paseando, un tiempo después se detuvo y se dirigió al consultorio, con postergarlo más no ganaría nada. Se detuvo en la puerta y se arreglo el cabello y la falda negra que llevaba, quiso tener enfrente un espejo pero al no haberlo hizo todo lo posible por enderezar su aspecto, respiro profundo una vez más y entro al consultorio y encontró a Darien recostado en la silla con los ojos cerrados.

**.:.:.:.:.**

El día de hoy había sido infernal.

El Dr. Chiba había madrugado por que había tenido una intervención muy temprano que había tenido un par de complicaciones y había llevado más de lo previsto, después había tenido que atender una urgencia que le había robado tiempo del que él tenía planeado para descansar, después había tenido que comer en el hospital y la comida era fatal, para suerte su turno en la consulta había estado saturado, no había tenido tiempo para salir a comer algo decente ni mucho menos descansar unos momentos.

Y si eso fuera poco… era el día de su cumpleaños.

Su novia no había dado señales de vida y el día estaba llegando a su fin, eran pasadas las 7 de la noche y no había recibido ni una mísera llamada suya, ni un mensaje ni señales de humo ni nada.

Habían discutido la semana anterior por un mal entendido, a su parecer Serena exageraba y había hecho un drama de algo sin importancia y para rematar había hecho berrinche, se había indignado y lo había dejado plantado en el centro comercial después de su escena de celos, él se dijo que esta vez no cedería y no la buscaría pero con lo que no conto es con que ella tampoco lo buscaría. Se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, al cerrar los ojos la escena de la pelea volvió a su mente.

_La pareja caminaba de la mano en el centro comercial, Serena había querido que la acompañara a comprar unas botas que había visto y que quería comprar, ¿Un par de zapatos más?, se quedo callado y prefirió no discutir, una vez que Serena se había probado unos 5 pares de zapatos que a su parecer eran todos iguales salió con los primeros que se había medido y que por cierto había venido a comprar, él iba cargando la bolsa como todo buen caballero, el abuelo Mamoru le había inculcado que una dama no carga más allá de su pañuelo._

_Iban viendo escaparates, la verdad él ya se había aburrido, todo era lo mismo pero el estar al lado de su princesa hacia que todo fuera perfecto y de color de rosa, de pronto Serena comenzó a jalarlo más rápidamente y al volver a centrar su atención en el entorno vio que lo arrastraba hacia el estante de los helados, Serena amaba los helados._

_Compraron su helado y él sugirió que fueran a su casa, quería a su princesa solo para él, la llevaba de la mano hacia el estacionamiento cuando una voz que no reconocía lo llamo._

― _¡Darien! _

_Volteo a ver quien lo llamaba y se sorprendió al encontrar a Ann, una antigua compañera de la universidad y por qué no, su ex novia. Se detuvo y espero a que ella los alcanzara, al estar cerca la chica se abalanzo sobre él y él la abrazo, le daba gusto verla, cuando terminaron habían quedado en buenos términos y ahora se apreciaban y charlaban ocasionalmente, las raras veces que se encontraban._

― _¡Oh Darien, que gusto verte! _―_le decía la chica abrazándolo entusiasmada._

―_A mí también me da gusto. _―_se separaron y le sonrió_―_. ¿Qué haces por aquí? _―_le pregunto con una sonrisa._

Ha de reconocer que dejo un poquito olvidada a la rubia, pero había sido sin intención, le había dado gusto ver a Ann, su relación de pareja había sido corta, él había descubierto que la prefería de amiga y ella había aceptado; desde que se habían graduado se habían distanciado, él se había quedado a trabajar en Tokio mientras ella se había mudado a Osaka.

Había mantenido una breve charla con Ann hasta que Serena se había hecho presente, al voltear a verla, Serena tenía el ceño fruncido y veía fijamente la mano que Ann tenía sobre su brazo, él ni cuenta se había dado pero al parecer su novia sí.

―_Hola soy Serena. _―_se había presentado la rubia extendiéndole la mano a Ann._

―_Ah, hola. _―_le devolvió el saludo Ann sin mucho interés._

Ann no le había hecho mucho caso y habían continuado platicando sobre sus trabajos, Ann se veía feliz hablando de su trabajo y él la escuchaba atentamente, y había dejado de lado a Serena.

― _¿Y que ha sido de tu vida querido Darien? _―_le pregunto Ann sonriente._

―_Sigo en el hospital de Tokio… _―_sonrió Darien y comenzaba a contar un poco de su vida. _

―_Y anda de novio conmigo. _―_interrumpió Serena, Darien y Ann voltearon a verla_―_. Y vamos a casarnos. _―_le aseguro la rubia agarrando la mano de su novio, Darien se quedo callado ante la afirmación mirándola sorprendido y Ann volteo a verlo rápidamente._

― _¿Casarte? _―_le pregunto sorprendida_―_. Woow, eso es una novedad._

―_No para las parejas que se aman. _―_le dijo Serena mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Darien no entendía que le pasaba a Serena pareciera que quería saltar sobre la yugular de su amiga._

―_No te imagino casado querido Darien. _―_le dijo risueña Ann y Serena achico más los ojos._

― _¿Y eso por qué? _―_pregunto Serena con el ceño cada vez más fruncido, Darien se quedo sorprendido, Serena jamás había sido tan hostil._

― _Mmm, no lo sé. _―_contesto Ann y se encogió de hombros_―_. Bueno querido Darien, es hora que me vaya, antes de irme te llamare para quedar y comer juntos._

―_Claro Anny cuando quieras. _―_le dijo Darien solicito y Serena le apretó la mano que tenía en su poder, Darien se aguanto la mueca ante su apretón._

―_Ha sido un gusto verte querido. _―_Le dijo Ann antes de abrazarlo_―_. Adiós _―_le medio dijo a Serena antes de irse._

Darien se quedo viendo como Ann se iba, estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Serena, regularmente era una chica sociable y agradable pero ahora daba mucho que desear, su comportamiento no le había parecido, Ann era su amiga y se merecía un mejor trato, estaba a punto de decírselo cuando volteo y vio que Serena caminaba presurosa hacia fuera del estacionamiento, él camino tras ella y la detuvo antes de que llegara a la carretera y completara su escape, le debía una explicación.

― _¿Dónde vas? _―_Le pregunto reteniéndola de la mano_―_. ¿Qué te sucede? _―_le pregunto con el ceño fruncido_―_. ¿Por qué has tratado así a Ann? _―_indago._

―_No sé dé que hablas "querido Darien" _―_imito el tono de voz de Ann_―_. Si me permites. _―_le jalo su mano que Darien tenía retenida pero este no la soltó._

―_No te vas a de aquí hasta que hablemos. _―_le hablo en voz baja para evitar llamar la atención de la gente a su alrededor que ya comenzaban a mirarlos_―_. No entiendo que te sucede. _―_le volvió a decir._

―_Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta que me iba, estabas taaan entretenido con Annie… _―_su voz destilaba veneno_―_. No quise interrumpir tan emotivo reencuentro. _―_le dijo entre dientes._

―_Ann es solo una amiga. _―_le aclaro. Serena arqueo la ceja en señal de que no le creía nada_―_. Ok, ok, fue mi novia. _―_Serena frunció más el ceño_―_. Pero de eso hace mucho. _―_le dijo inmediatamente_―_. De hecho aun ni te conocía cuando estaba de novio con ella. _―_Serena le arqueo la ceja incrédula de lo que le decía._

―_Pues a la zorra aun le interesas. _―_Le infirmo cruzándose de brazos_―_. Te devoraba con la mirada la muy cusca. _―_le dijo enojada._

―_No la llames así. _―_La defendió Darien y Serena inmediatamente frunció el ceño en disgusto_―_. La chica no ha hecho nada para que seas grosera con ella. _―_Serena levanto la ceja incrédula._

― _¿No ha hecho nada? _―_Le pregunto incrédula de que Darien defendiera a Ann_―_. ¿Te parece poco desnudarte con la mirada? _―_le pregunto un poquito más alto de lo normal._

―_No sé de donde sacas eso. _―_le recrimino_―_. Estas viendo algo que no es. _―_le dijo seriamente comenzando a enojarse al ver que Serena estaba irracional_―_. Ann solo me saludo y comenzó a charlar conmigo._

―_Te olvidaste de mí. _―_se quejo otra vez levantando la voz más de lo normal. _

―_No digas tonterías Serena, como me voy a olvidar de ti. _―_Le dijo incrédulo por lo absurdo de las acusaciones de la rubia_―_. Solo estas imaginando cosas. _―_le dijo ya molesto, llamaban cada vez más la atención de la gente que estaba en los alrededores._

― _¡Claro que lo hiciste! _―_Acuso Serena levantando la voz ya más enojada_―_. Te pusiste a hablar con ella y me dejaste de lado como si no existirá. _―_le recrimino._

―_Estás diciendo tonterías. _―_le dijo ya más molesto, la gente comenzaba a murmurar bajito de ellos_―_. Alucinas cosas. _―_la acuso._

―_No son tonterías. _―_Se cruzo de brazos_―_. Esa zorra se te colgó y tu encantado. _―_reprocho._

―_Deja de llamarla así. _―_le pidió ya más serio al no poder calmar a Serena_―_. Annie es solo una amiga. _―_Serena arqueo una ceja incrédula por sus palabras_―_. ¿Qué parte de que es mi amiga no entiendes? _―_le dijo ya más golpeado y con la mandíbula apretada señal de que estaba molesto._

― _¿Annie? _―_Reprocho Serena_―_. La llamas Annie. _―_reprocho visiblemente molesta._

―_Es una amiga, ya te lo dije. _―_Le contesto ya cortante, Serena estaba impertinente_―_. Y no paso nada de lo que dices. Es una amiga y conversamos, nada más. _―_le aclaro._

―_La muy zorra no piensa lo mismo. _―_Serena se veía visiblemente molesta_―_. La zorra quiere meterse en tu cama. _―_recrimino Serena. _

―_Estas diciendo tonterías. _―_le reprocho_―_. ¿No puedes aceptar que tenga una amiga? _―_le pregunto incrédulo._

―_Ella no es tu amiga. _―_le dijo Serena ya exasperada_―_. Ella quiere algo más contigo. _―_acuso Serena._

―_Estas siendo irracional. _―_acuso Darien molesto._

Darien vio a Serena abrir la boca en señal de indignación, Darien provocaba todo y después quien sabe como la mala había terminado siendo la rubia, esto estaba de cabeza.

La rubia lo fulmino con su mirada, camino hacia donde él estaba y le arrebato la bolsa de su compra y se fue dejándolo parado en medio de un circulo e gente nada discreta que era espectadora de la pelea. Darien se quedo parado viéndola desaparecer entre la gente, estaba tan enojado que solo resoplo y dejo a Serena haciendo berrinche, ella tenía que recapacitar y buscarlo, esta vez él no iba a ceder.

**.:.:.:.**

Darien regreso de sus recuerdos al escuchar que la puerta se abría y cerraba nuevamente, ¿Más trabajo?

―Las consultas terminaron, mañana mi secretaria le programara una cita. ―le dijo a quien entro lo más educado que pudo sin abrir los ojos, las sienes le punzaban.

―Mmm… ―escucho a la persona dudar―. No vine a consulta.

Al reconocer la voz abrió los ojos y se enderezo en su asiento, frete a él estaba su rubio tormento, vestía una blusa negra de encaje, una falda de mezclilla y botas negras a la rodilla.

Él reconocía esas botas, y esa falda era demasiado corta. Frunció el ceño. Al parecer Serena mal interpreto su ceño por que se mordió el labio inferior y miro dudosa la puerta cerrada por si era mejor irse de ahí.

―Este… ―la miro morder más su labio. Él espero para que ella continuara―. Hola…

Darien la miro incrédulo, habían peleado hacia una semana, no se habían hablado, no se habían visto, seguían peleados y una semana después ella le salía con un "hola", ¿Era una broma?

―Hola. ―la miro esperando a que ella diera el próximo paso.

―Este…

La rubia seguía mordiéndose el labio, se acomodo el mechón de cabello que le cayó en el rostro e hizo muecas al no saber qué hacer, él no se la pondría fácil, seguía molesto. La miro seguir dudando, el celular de Serena comenzó a sonar y esta al verse sorprendida brinco asustada y de su bolsita de mezclilla que colgaba de su hombro saco el aparato y cancelo la llamada.

― ¿Algo importante? ―se decidió romper el silencio, si no, no pasarían del "Este" y el "hola.

―No… ―la rubia negó con la cabeza y volvió a guardar el aparato en su bolsita. Regreso su mirada a él y lo vio esperando―. ¿Estás ocupado? ―le pregunto tímidamente.

―No ―le contesto―. Estaba por irme. ―se acomodo en su asiento, al parecer esto sería largo.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Serena estaba parada frente a Darien y se sentía tan incómoda, él no ayudaba en nada con su actitud indiferente, solo la miraba y ella se sentía más y más nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con sus manos, odiaba a sus amigos, ¿Por qué tenían que haberla mandado a ella por él cuando sabían que estaban peleados? ¿Por qué no mandaron a Andrew? Y la duda más grande, ya que estaba ahí, ¿Cómo lo llevaría hacia su fiesta sorpresa? Quiso golpearse contra la pared, ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en qué hacer?

―Mmm ―jugó con sus manos―. Pasaba por aquí… ―Serena evitaba la mirada de Darien―. Y este… ―se mordió el labio con más insistencia―. Estaba cerca… hmm.

―Serena tranquila ―le dijo Darien, solo faltaba que Serena brincara de un pie a otro como niña―. No pasa nada, solo soy yo. ―le recordó pero eso no pareció tranquilizar a la rubia.

―Yo… ―Serena lo vio un segundo y volvió a desviar la mirada―. Venia…

― ¿Venias? ―La trato de animar, al paso que iban pasarían toda la noche ahí y no sacarían nada―. ¿Viniste a hablar? ―Serena afirmo rápidamente con la cabeza―. ¿Y por qué no lo haces? ―La interrogo, ni en sus peores momentos había visto tan cohibida a su novia, se levanto de su asiento y camino a ella―. ¿Qué te sucede? Tú no eres así. ―se paro frente a ella y le puso detrás del oído el mechón suelto que tenía sobre su cara.

― ¿Podemos… podemos hacerlo en tu departamento? ―pregunto rápidamente, aprovecho la oportunidad que Darien le brindo, una vez en el departamento y con la sorpresa se olvidaría de todo.

―Claro. ―Darien relajo el ceño fruncido que tenía y fue al escritorio por sus cosas.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Darien caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del copiloto y rodeo el auto para ocupar su asiento pero se acercaron unos doctores y conversaron momentáneamente con él, ella aprovecho para avisar que iban en camino, saco el celular y marco a Rei.

― _¿Qué paso?_ ―le pregunto tan pronto contesto la pelinegra.

―Vamos para allá ―le dijo rápidamente al ver que Darien se despedía de sus compañeros.

― _¿Demoran mucho?_ ―interrogo la chica.

―Cuando estemos abajo te marco y alistan todo.

Colgó la llamada al momento que Darien abría la puerta y entraba al auto, Darien arqueo la ceja interrogante al verle el teléfono en mano.

―Era Rei, le regrese la llamada pero no contesta. ―le mintió.

―Inténtalo después. ―le contesto el pelinegro encendiendo el auto.

Iban en el auto cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, el silencio era un tanto incomodo, Darien estaba concentrado en la carretera y Serena en el panorama de la ventana, tan pronto Darien había puesto el auto en marca Serena había puesto la radio, le bajo el volumen para que no molestaría a Darien y se había concentrado su atención en la ventana.

**.:.:.:.:.**

El trayecto había sido rápido, no había mucho tráfico y Darien había manejado más rápido de lo normal, cuando se dio cuenta estaban aparcando en su lugar del estacionamiento afuera del edificio de departamentos donde Darien vivía, él le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a bajar, ella retiro su mano y él no la detuvo, caminaron a la par y entraron al edificio, saludaron al portero y se dirigieron al ascensor, en lo que esperaban Serena saco rápidamente el celular y marco a Rei, dejo que sonara un par de veces y corto la llamada.

― ¿Aun nada? ―interrogo Darien parado junto a ella.

―Este… nop, aun no.

Entraron al ascensor aun en silencio y cada quien tomo una esquina, Serena tomo nota mental de no volver a discutir de esa manera con Darien, era sumamente incomodo.

Llegaron al piso del pelinegro y caminaron a la par por el pasillo, se detuvieron en su puerta y Serena espero junto a él a que abriera la puerta, como todo buen caballero se hizo a un lado y le cedió el paso a su novia, esta entro y se pego a la pared y dejo que él entrara, cuando este cerró las puertas se encendieron las luces.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―gritaron a coro.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Darien abrió la puerta del consultorio y cedió el paso a Serena, era una pena, ni ella se había acordado de su cumpleaños, al principio creyó que estaba ahí para festejarlo o mínimo para felicitarlo, pero al paso del tiempo y sin que la rubia diera señales de acordarse se deshizo de la idea.

En el camino encontró a unos colegas quienes se despidieron cordialmente deseándole feliz fin de semana y se encamino hacia el coche, encontró a Serena con su teléfono y ella le dijo que Rei aun no contestaba, de seguro estaba portándose mal con Nicolás y quien la culparía, la chica aprovechaba el tiempo con su novio, no como otros…

Manejo rápidamente, quería terminar cuanto antes esta absurda pelea, había veces en las que no entendía a la rubia, como esta precisamente, lo había buscado después de una semana y ¿para qué? Para quedarse parada viéndolo sin decir nada, eso aumento un poco más su enojo y el palpitar en sus sienes. Quería dormir, comer y tomar un baño, no importaba el orden.

La ayudo a bajar del auto pero por primera vez le retiro su mano y él no la detuvo, ¿Estaba tan enojada por una tontería como para evitar que la tocara? ¡Demonios, todo era tan complicado!

Serena intento nuevamente llamar a Rei sin ningún resultado, entraron en el ascensor y por primera vez quería que el tiempo pasara rápido, ansiaba su cama, quería descansar antes de enfrentarse a Serena. Llegaron al departamento y le abrió, tenía decidido pedirle tiempo, estaba agotado y no tenía ganas para discutir nuevamente con ella.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―gritaron a coro.

Se sorprendió por la luz y los gritos, al orientarse a la luz encontró a sus amigos y amigas aplaudiendo felices, arrojaban confeti y serpentinas, volteo a ver a Serena y estaba apoyada en la pared de la entrada esquivándole la mirada. No había ido para hablar, cayó en la cuenta.

Lita y Andrew salieron de la cocina con un pastel con velas encendidas encima, todos comenzaron a cantar las mañanitas y él se quedo sorprendido, no habían olvidado su cumpleaños.

Michiru corrió a él y lo abrazo felicitándolo, él se repuso de la sorpresa y se dejo abrazar agradeciendo el gesto, después de Michiru las chicas fueron a sus brazos para felicitarlo y después los chicos también lo abrazaron, Haruka se acerco a él y le dio una palmada más fuerte de lo necesario en la espalda. Caray la chica era fuerte.

El recibió gustoso las felicitaciones y los regalos, dejo de lado el cansancio y el malestar por la pelea con la rubia, olvido poco a poco la distante y parca Serena, la vio en la periferia y lo paso por alto, más tarde arreglarían las cosas, por ahora se dejaría mimar por los demás.

Después de las felicitaciones corto el pastel después de huir de la tradicional mordida, ni en sus sueños dejaría que los chicos estamparan su rostro en el pastel que se veía delicioso y menos con Haruka cerca con esa mirada sospechosa suya.

En la mesa del comedor había charolas con bocadillos que se veían deliciosos, los ataco sin pudor alguno, con solo verlos recordó la desastrosa comida del hospital y su falta de tiempo después para una comida decente. Después de cenar comenzó a correr las bebidas, los chicos atacaron las cervezas sin contemplación y se entretuvo viendo como sus parejas ponían quietos a los chicos.

Alrededor de las 12 de la noche las chicas comenzaron a arriar a sus parejas para que dejaran descansar a Darien, a simple vista se veía cansado y comenzaban a ser notorias las ojeras en su rostro, cuando los chicos vieron que la cerveza se había agotado se dejaron llevar asegurando que la diversión en ese departamento escaseaba.

Las parejas se fueron despidiendo no sin antes asegurarse de que la sorpresa le haya gustado, él les agradeció el gesto y cuando Rei y Nicolás se marchaban Rei le confió que todo había sido planeado por Serena, que aunque la última semana había estado desaparecida ella había planeado todo y le había dado a cada una sus tareas como para que sin su supervisión la fiesta fuera un éxito.

Él se sorprendió por el comentario. ¿Serena había preparado todo?

Cuando estaba despidiendo a Yaten y a Mina en la puerta junto a Amy y a Taiki, las chicas lo sonrojaron una vez más.

―Se portan bien tortolos. ―les dijo Mina traviesa.

― ¡Mina! ―La reprendió Amy, Taiki y Yaten a la vez.

―Ignórala Darien, ya sabes como es. ―le dijo Yaten a su amigo negando con la cabeza por el comentario de su novia.

―Yo solo hacia un comentario inocente. ―dijo Mina lo más inocente que pudo pero nadie se lo creyó. Darien negó con la cabeza riendo.

―No te preocupes Darien, mañana vendremos a ayudarlos a hacer la limpieza. ―Le aseguro Amy al ver el departamento antes pulcramente ordenado ahora hecho un campo de batalla―. Quedara como si nada hubiera pasado. ―le aseguro.

―Gracias Amy, no es necesario. ―le dijo Darien no muy seguro, sería un infierno volver a dejar su departamento como estaba.

―Claro que sí. ―Aseguro Mina―. Nosotros los ayudamos. ―le sonrió―. Pero eso sí, les llamaremos antes, no queremos llevarnos una traumatizante sorpresa. ―Le guiño un ojo y Darien se sonrojo―. Los queremos presentables. ―los demás se rieron del comentario y Darien negó con la cabeza.

―Vendremos al medio día. ―le dijo Amy y Darien asintió con la cabeza.

―Pero primero llamamos. ―le aseguro Mina riendo.

Cuando el último grupo se estaba yendo vio por el robillo del ojo como Serena se acercaba a la puerta para huir, eso sí que no. Despidió a las chicas y paro a Serena y cerró la puerta antes de que la rubia huyera.

―Vamos a hablar. ―sentencio.

―Es tarde. ―le recordó intentando huir.

―Lo prometiste. ―Le recordó la promesa del consultorio―. Ahora cumple.

Saco la llave de su departamento del pantalón y cerró la puerta por dentro, afuera se oyó la risa estridente de Mina, seguramente ella y el resto habían escuchado la breve conversación, ahora no importaban las burlas que seguramente ella les gastaría, por ahora era más importante aclarar las cosas con esa rubia desquiciante.

Cuando cerro guardo nuevamente las llaves y vio a Serena pasearse por la sala, obviamente no había traído sus llaves porque si no hubiera tratado de salir, bien, la tenía donde quería.

Se recargo en la puerta y la vio pasearse, ella era una mujer hermosa, sexy, se recreo la vista viéndola de aquí para allá como león enjaulado, su atuendo le favorecía, tomo nota de no dejarla salir nunca más con eso puesto, solo quería que lo usara para él.

― ¿Querías hablar no? ―Rompió el silencio―. Te escucho. ―se cruzo de brazos recargado en la puerta.

―No ―Serena se paro y lo vio―. Solo lo dije para traerte aquí.

―Pues ya que estamos aquí y que no saldrás ―le sonrió complacido―. Hagámoslo, hablemos. ―Serena lo vio con el ceño fruncido―. Lo que paso anteriormente esta noche, no se va a volver a repetir. ―le aseguro enojado―. Jamás quiero que vuelva a pasar. ―Serena lo veía fijamente sin entender―. El silencio entre nosotros. Esa incomodidad. ―le aclaro con el ceño fruncido.

―Eso no ha sido mi culpa. ―le dijo inmediatamente la rubia.

― ¿Es mía acaso? ―le pregunto incrédulo.

―Obviamente. ―Le dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos también.

―Yo entiendo que estés enojada, ¿De qué? No sé, pero estas enojada ―Serena frunció inmediatamente el ceño ante su negativa de saber el por qué de su enojo.

―Ahhh, ¿No sabes? ―Le pregunto irónica―. ¡Ahora resulta que estoy loca! ―Le dijo enojada, Darien no le contesto y Serena entrecerró los ojos―. Todo esto es tú culpa. ―le aseguro.

― ¿Mi culpa? ―La miro incrédulo―. ¿Y de que soy culpable si se pude saber? ―él también la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

―De ignorarme. ―le contesto después de una larga pausa.

―Nunca te he ignorado. ―le aseguro.

― ¿No? ―Pregunto Serena y Darien negó con la cabeza―. ¿Y cuando estabas con la zorra esa, qué? ―pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en la cadera.

― ¿Cuál zorra? ―pregunto sin entender―. No sé de qué me hablas. ―le aseguro.

―Si claro ―rodo los ojos―. Viste a la zorra esa y el mundo desapareció. ―le dijo indignada―. Incluida yo. ―lo acuso.

― ¿Hablas de Ann? ―le pregunto incrédulo.

―Hablo de _Annie _―recalco la última palabra con coraje―. "Querido Darien" ―le dijo burlona.

― ¿Otra vez con eso? ―Se quejo Darien―. Eso ya lo habíamos aclarado. ―le dijo exasperado.

―No ―le dijo inmediatamente―. No lo hablamos. Nos peleamos. Eso es diferente. ―le recordó.

―Serena por dios ―se jalo el cabello frustrado―. Ella solo es una amiga. Nada más. ―aclaro rápidamente. Otra vez.

―Eso dices tú. ―le dijo molesta―. Pero ella no lo sabe. ―le recrimino.

―Ok ―le dijo cansado del tema―. Ella fue mi novia, si ―le aclaro―. Pero fue, tiempo pasado. ―le recordó. Ella solo levanto una ceja incrédula―. La mujer trabaja en Osaka, jamás la veo. ¿No puedes dejar el tema por la paz? ―le pidió frustrado.

―Eso dices tú. ―Le dijo frunciendo el ceño―. Pero ella piensa diferente. ―le aclaro.

―Eso son solo especulaciones tuyas. ―le recrimino, comenzaba a cansarse y a perder la paciencia.

―No es verdad. ―se defendió―. Ella quiere algo contigo. ―al ver que Darien negaría no lo dejo debatir―. Solo falta ver cómo te ve. ―le dijo con coraje.

― ¿Y cómo me ve si se puede saber? ―le pregunto complaciente.

―Ella quiere meterse en tus pantalones. ―Fue cruda en su afirmación―. Solo es necesario ver cómo te ve. Se le cae la baba. ―Otra vez Darien iba a interrumpir pero no lo dejo―. Con solo verte se te colgó como un maldito chango. ―le reprocho―. Y yo como tonta viendo como una zorra se come con los ojos a mi novio que se olvida olímpicamente de mí. ―le acuso.

―Serena, por favor. ―imploro cansado―. Eso es mentira.

―No lo es. ―recrimino la rubia.

Serena se canso de estar parada y se fue a sentar al brazo del sillón para poder seguirlo viéndolo de frente, Darien se distrajo con la minifalda que trepo aun más por sus blancas y torneadas piernas. Al oír un resoplido por parte de la rubia volvió a la realidad y concentro su atención en la pelea.

―Ella es una amiga de la universidad. ―le dijo para aclararle―. Vive lejos ―siguió con su explicación ya cansado del tema―. Me dio gusto verla. Platicamos unos momentos. Nada más. No paso nada más. ―le aseguro.

―Me ignoraste. ―Darien golpeo la cabeza con la puerta lleno de frustración.

_¡Ahí vamos otra vez!_ ―volvió a golpearse con la puerta.

―No te ignore. ―le aseguro suspirando cansado.

―Si lo hiciste. ―le recrimino nuevamente―. Solo la viste y te olvidaste de mí. ―le dijo en un susurro y bajo la cabeza, él se despego de la puerta y se acerco a ella, se sentó en el asiento a un lado de ella.

― ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? ―le tomo sus manos y cuando Serena quiso alejarlas no lo permitió―. Eres lo más importante para mí.

―No lo creo. ―Desvió la mirada―. Te pusiste a hablar con ella y me dejaste al lado, solo recordaste mi presencia cuando me presente con ella. ―lo miro a los ojos fijamente dejándole ver el dolor que le había causado.

―No lo hice con intención. ―al fin entendió el dolor que ella había sentido y que él tontamente había ignorado―. Es que comenzamos a platicar y…

―No es escusa. ―le aseguro, quiso alejar sus manos pero él entrelazo sus dedos con ella―. Dejaste que ella fuera confianzuda contigo. ―reprocho.

―Serena… ―suspiro para calmarse―. Es algo sin importancia, yo no le di importancia, tú no se la des. ―pidió.

―Pero sí la tiene. ―se quejo, quiso jalar sus manos pero él las tenía prisioneras, Darien comenzó a pasar sus pulgares por el dorso de sus manos.

―No tiene importancia. ―le recalco―. Solo hablamos unos momentos. Nada más. ―le aseguro.

―La veras otra vez. ―le reprocho e involuntariamente hizo un puchero y esto lo enterneció, Serena aun era su niña, no importaba la edad que tuviera.

―No lo hare. ―Serena se iba a quejar y ahora él la detuvo―. Pídeme que no lo haga y no lo hare. ―Desenlazo su mano derecha y acomodo el mechón de cabello rebelde que cubría su rostro y de paso acaricio su mejilla―. Y si lo hiciera. ―Serena inmediatamente frunció el ceño―. Te llevaría conmigo. ―Acaricio su labio―. No iría a ningún lado sin ti.

Se quedaron callados unos mementos viéndose, él aun se sentía frustrado por todo esto, Serena se enojaba por cualquier tontería y sobre todo, hacia berrinches, él tenía que ceder para que arreglaran las cosas, pero todo valía la pena cuando veía que ella cedía con cada palabra, ahora estaba pegado a ella, tenía su mano firmemente agarrada a la suya, con la otra acariciaba su mejilla y alternaba sus caricias con su pierna. Respirar su aroma lo hacía feliz, lo hacía sentirse bien, en paz, completo.

―Le dices Annie de cariño. ―gruño Serena y Darien gimió.

_Ahí iban otra vez._

―Es una amiga, ya te lo he dicho. ―le aclaro ya cansando de sus escusas para pelear.

―Pero a mí siempre me llamas Serena. ―le dijo en medio de un puchero.

―Así te llamas. ―le recordó sin entender el motivo de su enojo.

―A mi no me dices nada cariñoso. ―le susurro y hizo más pucheros.

_¡Dios! Esa niña lo iba a matar de un disgusto._

―Claro que te digo cosas cariñosas. ―le recordó, no entendía su punto.

―No ―le aseguro―. Siempre me dices Serena.

―También te digo _princesa_ ―le comenzó a enumerar―. Te digo _mi amor_, _cielo, pequeña, gatita, muñequita_… ―hizo una pausa para verla y ella tenía fruncido el ceño―. ¿Continuo? ―Realizaba caricias circulares con su pulgar sobre la piel de su muslo conforme enumeraba los apelativos cariñosos―. No siempre te digo _Serena_.

―Pero a ella le dices Annie. ―gimoteo.

_¡Dios dame paciencia!_

―Porque ella se llama Ann ―le aclaro intentando pasarse de listo, ella inmediatamente le frunció el ceño―. Tú te llamas Serena, no te puedo decir Annie. ―le bromeo.

―No me refiero a eso. ―le dijo con el ceño otra vez fruncido―. Nunca me dices "Sere" como las chicas. ―lo miro expectante.

―Porque no me gusta. ―le aclaro rápidamente―. No me gusta ese diminutivo de tu nombre ―ella lo miro fijamente―. Por eso siempre te digo princesa. ―le recordó.

―Pero… ―la corto.

―Nada... ―le puso el dedo en los labios para que se callara―. No discutas más. ―le pidió―. Es mi cumpleaños. ―le recordó, para cambiar de tema le dijo―. Gracias por la fiesta. ―le beso la mano que aun retenía prisionera.

―Yo no hice nada. ―le dijo pero él no le creyó.

―Tú planeaste todo. ―le dijo. Ella desvió la mirada―. Gracias. ―le sonrió.

―No es nada. ―se mordió el labio.

Al aflojar su agarre Serena aprovecho y se levanto y comenzó a pasearse otra vez, ahora esperaba que ella se relajara para poder irse a dormir, el trabajo y la pelea con ella lo habían agotado, la miro ir hacia el balcón ahora cerrado y con la cortina echada.

Ya, para él era todo por hoy. La quería en sus brazos, tierna, mimosa, cariñosa como siempre. Eso mismo iba a reclamar inmediatamente.

Se levanto y se acerco hacia ella, la observo mirando hacia afuera, seguramente pérdida en sus monólogos mentales, evitaría que buscara una razón más para pelear. Le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y recargo su barbilla en su hombro, beso su cuello e hizo que girara para tenerla de frente, la miro a los ojos y reclamo su boca.

La beso como había ansiado toda esa semana que habían estado separados, acaricio su lengua, sus dientes, su paladar, todo, la degusto completa. Ella inmediatamente se colgó a sus hombros y le abrió la boca para que la asaltara a placer, pego su cuerpo al suyo y él la envolvió con sus brazos y siguió besándola. Amaba besarla.

―Te amo princesa. ―le dijo con la frente recargada en la suya―. Eres lo más importante para mí. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Jamás lo dudes.

No la dejo seguir peleando, la beso a conciencia, a su antojo. La devoro. La consumió completa. Por ser un par de tontos habían dejado pasar una semana, habían desperdiciado una semana por culpa de una tonta pelea donde Serena le dio más importancia a las cosas y él tontamente había menospreciado las reacciones de su novia, esto les serviría en el futuro para mejorar su comunicación, si hubiera hablado el problema tranquilamente lo hubieran resuelto rápidamente pero no, se montaron en su macho y el resultado había sido una semana desperdiciada.

Comprimió a Serena contra el cristal de la puerta cerrada del balcón, conforme la besaba pasaba sus manos a su antojo por el níveo cuerpo, Serena se dejaba hacer y después comenzó a acariciarlo también, se pelearon con su ropa, Serena presa de la ansia jalo los extremos de su camisa e hizo que los botones volaran por el aire, él se trago su risa y continuo devorando su boca, descendió sus besos por su cuello y fue más precavido a la hora de quitar la ropa a su novia, desabrocho uno a uno los botones de su sexy camisa negra de encaje, una vez abierta la desecho de su cuerpo y la dejo caer descuidadamente al piso, cayó junto a su camisa rota.

―Darien… ―gimió Serena presa de un ardor abrazador sobre su piel.

―Mi hermosa princesa. ―Darien volvió a devorar su boca.

Serena peleaba ahora con el cinturón y Darien se apiado de ella y dejo el masaje en sus piernas y lo desabrocho él mismo, Serena sonrió complacida y continuo con su labor de deshacerse de ese molesto pantalón, Darien busco en la espalda de la rubia el cierre de ese intento de falda que Serena llevaba, lo abrió como pudo y dejo caer la falda al piso, esta cayó junto con su pantalón que Serena había logrado abrir satisfactoriamente, ambos salieron de sus ropas y las patearon a un lado para volver a besarse.

Serena besaba el pecho de su novio mientras él se peleaba con el broche de su sostén, cuando este también cayó al piso se dedico a besar y lamer sus senos, Serena se recargo más en el vidrio para evitar caer cuando la fuerza de sus piernas comenzó a ceder. Darien sonrió entre besos y le paso una mano alrededor de la cintura para sostenerla pegada a él, Serena ahora gemía sin parar y él había extrañado tanto ese sonido.

La rubia fue por la ropa interior del hombre y peleo con ella cuando no quiso ceder, Darien no aguanto la carcajada pero esta murió cuando Serena le mordió el hombro en represaría, cuando vio a Darien libre de la molesta prenda, la rubia comenzó a acariciar su miembro ahora completamente dispuesto y a merced de ella, ahora el que gemía sin pudor alguno era el pelinegro, este ataco con las ahincó los pezones de la rubia y ella en respuesta pego más su cuerpo a él, lo necesitaba ya, ahora, en este momento.

―Amor… ―pidió Serena entre gemidos cuando Darien mordisqueo uno de sus pezones.

― ¿Qué necesitas princesa? ―Darien no pudo evitar jugar con ella.

―A ti ―gimió roncamente―. Solo a ti.

Darien comenzó a jalar hacia abajo el bikini negro que Serena aun vestía, ella lo ayudo y entre patadas lo saco de su cuerpo y Darien sonrió victorioso, ahora tenía a la rubia como quería y donde quería.

Darien tomo una pierna de la rubia y la enrosco en su cintura y Serena se vio libre para restregarse contra él, si él disfrutaba torturándola, bien podría hacer lo mismo con él. Darien gimió ante el contacto de sus dispuestos sexos, agarro a Serena de las nalgas y la levanto y ella afianzo su otra pierna alrededor de su cintura y él se vio más cómodo para devorarla a besos y eso mismo hizo.

Serena se removía inquieta sobre él, si no la hacía suya pronto moriría de frustración sexual, lo apresuro comenzándolo a acariciar íntimamente y ahora fue el turno de gruñir de Darien, su novia no jugaba limpio. La levanto un poco más y se acomodo en ella y la rubia poco a poco comenzó a descender sobre su cuerpo y ambos gimieron al unisonó y volvieron a devorar sus labios con desesperación.

―Eres mía. ―le recordó el pelinegro comenzándo a mover lentamente, Serena gimió y mordió el hombro del chico.

―Y tú mío. ―le miro directamente a los ojos y descendió por sus labios.

Los movimientos comenzaron lentos, profundos, comedidos pero de a poco se fueron acelerando hasta volverse frenéticos, estaban hambrientos del otro, necesitaban el contacto de sus pieles, su entrega, su pasión, su amor.

Se entregaron el uno al otro y dejaron que el fuego los consumiera rápidamente, unos instantes les bastó para ser consumidos por el fuego de la pasión, aceleraron sus movimientos y buscaron pronto el clímax de su unión, ambos gritaron al unisonó su culminación.

Serena sintió más el frio del cristal a su espalda cuando Darien la recargo más contra la puerta, ella aun sentía los residuos de su nirvana y se aferro a él sin querer soltarlo, Darien recuperándose la beso lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, mostrándole cuanto la amaba y la necesitaba.

― ¿De pie? ―le pregunto Serena divertida aun recuperando su respiración, sintió la sonrisa de Darien sobre su hombro donde él tenía recargada su cabeza.

―Mmm ―gimió bajito―. Delicioso. ―le comento lamiendo su hombro y ahora la que gimió fue Serena.

― ¿En la puerta del balcón? ―le pregunto sonriente, cada vez su inventiva se superaba sola.

―No escuche queja alguna. ―le contesto divertido y se movió levemente y ella gimió ante el rose de su sensible piel.

―Pervertido. ―lo acuso pero lo beso lentamente.

―No sabes cuánto. ―le dijo perezosamente besando su nariz.

Darien recupero sus fuerzas y sin deshacer su unión se sentó en el sofá con ella encima y la volvió a besar, se miraron a los ojos y Serena acaricio su mejilla y beso su nariz.

―Feliz cumpleaños amor… ―le susurro bajito y escondió su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro repentinamente sonrojada.

―Esa era la felicitación que tanto esperaba. ―Le dijo acariciando de arriba abajo su espalda―. Me puse triste cuando no apareciste en el transcurso del día. ―le dijo mimoso y Serena se rio contra su hombro.

―No sabía si apreciarías mi gesto. ―le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Darien tomo su rostro y lo dirigió al propio para besarla.

―Eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz. ―la volvió a besar―. Gracias por la fiesta, una excelente sorpresa. ―le dijo sonriéndole―. Me agradan los regalos. ―Le beso la nariz―. ¿Mi regalo? ―le dijo imitando sus pucheros, ella se rio.

―Allí… ―Serena señalo con la cabeza a la mesa donde estaban todos los regalos que Darien había recibido de sus amigos. Darien vio a donde señalaba.

― ¿Qué es? ―pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza e hizo ademan de levantarse pero él le tomo la cintura con los brazos―. ¿Un baño? ―le pregunto sosteniendo su cintura para evitar que ella rompiera su unión y se levantara de su regazo.

―Me bañe en la mañana. ―le dijo juguetona, paseo distraídamente su dedo índice por la piel de su pecho.

―Mmm… ―suspiro Darien―. Una pena, me apetecía tomar una ducha calientita con mi amada princesa y que me tallara la espalda. ―hizo cara triste.

―Adelántate, yo te alcanzo. ―se levanto de su regazo y fue a donde estaba tirada su ropa para tomar la camisa de él y ponérsela―. Yo meteré la comida al refri en lo que preparas nuestro baño. ―Se volvió a agachar por el resto de la ropa y espero más de lo necesario para levantarse y le dedico una mirada sugerente―. Yo me apuro y voy a tallarte tu espaldita. ―se puso a su altura y beso rápidamente sus labios.

Darien la vio caminar contoneando sus caderas y salió disparado hacia su habitación, su novia estaba juguetona, la ducha prometía y mucho.

**.:.:.:.:.**

Serena junto y metió el resto de la cena al refrigerador y llevo los regalos a la habitación, le apetecía abrirlos en la cama con su novio acurrucada, los dejo en la cama y vio luz debajo de la puerta del baño, se acerco y al abrirla vio vapor escapando de su confinamiento, la mampara de la ducha estaba a medio cerrar y pudo distinguir a su novio de espaldas a ella enjuagándose el cabello, se mordió el labio al observarlo, era un hombre delicioso en toda la extensión de la palabra, hombros anchos, caderas estrechas, piernas poderosas y un abdomen, mmm amaba su abdomen.

― ¿Ves algo que te guste? ―salió de su ensoñación al ver a su novio viéndola divertido frente a ella.

Serena entro en el baño y cerró la puerta, camino hacia la ducha y se agacho para deshacerse de las botas, después se deshizo lentamente de la camisa de Darien, este se la comió con la mirada y ahora fue el turno de ella de ser bromista.

― ¿Ves algo que te guste? ―le regreso la pregunta.

―Me gusta todo. ―le aseguro y su voz estaba gruesa por el deseo renovado.

Darien abrió la mampara y espero por ella, Serena se ato el cabello para evitar mojarlo y entro junto a Darien, este rápidamente la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso profundamente, ella se sostuvo de sus antebrazos para evitar caer cuando sus piernas se volvieron gelatina.

Darien tomo la esponja y roció jabón líquido sobre ella e hizo espuma y comenzó a lavar el cuerpo de su novia lentamente.

― ¿No sería yo quien te tallara? ―le pregunto dejándose hacer mientras lavaba su pecho.

―El placer es todo mío. ―le contesto guiñándole un ojo y siguió con su trabajo.

Darien tomo su mano y la lavo, después la otra e hizo lo mismo, Serena se dejo hacer, le encantaba cuando Darien se ponía mimoso y la trataba como a toda una princesa. Darien lavo su estomago y se agacho para lavar sus piernas una por una y ella se sostuvo de su hombro para no caer, Darien se incorporo y la giro para lavar su espalda y sus nalgas, la coloco bajo el chorro de agua y la enjuago, Serena bufo cuando se mojo su cabello y él se río.

―Princesa limpia. ―le sonrió y beso sus labios fugazmente.

―Mi turno. ―le sonrió.

Le quito la esponja y la enjuago, hizo más espuma y comenzó a lavarlo meticulosamente, sus brazos, su pecho, su vientre, se agacho y lavo sus piernas y pies, se levanto y lo rodeo para lavar su espalda y sus nalgas. Dejo la esponja en su lugar y comenzó a enjuagarlo paseo sus manos por sus músculos duros y fibrosos, se entretuvo en su pecho y en su abdomen.

Darien se dejo mimar, le encantaba ver a su princesa encantada con su cuerpo, era un aliciente saber que tenía que ejercitarse para que su princesa pudiera disfrutar de su fibroso cuerpo.

―Listo. ―le sonrió Serena parada frente a él.

―Gracias amor. ―Le acaricio la mejilla―. Nunca estuve tan limpio como ahora. ―le sonrió coqueto y volvió a besarla―. Aunque… ―hizo una pausa―. Te falto un lugar. ―le guiño un ojo.

Serena dirigió su mirada a esa parte de la anatomía del moreno que había omitido intencionalmente, su miembro estaba ahora despierto nuevamente, al parecer las atenciones de ambos habían surtido efecto y Darien volvía a desearla.

―Ahorre tiempo. ―le dijo coqueta.

― ¿Ahorrar tiempo? ―le pregunto sin entender.

―Si ―se acerco más a él y llevo sus brazos a sus hombros y lo acerco para susurrarle al oído―. Va a volver a ensuciarse. ―le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y Darien gimió.

―Ohh, ahora veo. ―le siguió el juego y se restregó contra ella.

―Lo lavamos más adelante. ―le prometió y beso su pecho justo sobre su corazón que comenzaba a correr desbocado.

Darien la rodeo con sus brazos y se acerco más a ella si es que era posible, volvió a besarla devastadoramente y se separo de ella nuevamente, volteo a las llaves del agua y la regulo bajando la potencia del agua y poniendo el agua un poco más cálida, regreso su atención a Serena para volver a besarla ahora más tranquilo sabiendo que no se ahogarían con el torrente del agua.

Serena se afianzo de sus hombros para no caer, la sensación del agua caliente, la boca y la piel caliente de Darien contra su cuerpo eran una combinación mortal, había extrañado tanto sus besos y sus caricias la semana pasada que ahora no se podía saciar fácilmente de ellas.

Darien besaba ahora el cuello de la rubia, chupo la piel de su cuello y hombro, mordisqueó de a poco su piel, quería a Serena rendida a sus caricias y al parecer lo estaba logrando, ella jalaba su cabello y encajaba sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo, este era un dolor bienvenido, ayudaba a encender más su sangre.

El pelinegro apreso a la rubia contra la pared nuevamente y esta gimió ante lo frio del azulejo, él la despego un poco pero no aligero la voracidad de su ataque, la besaba con pasión, con ansias, con ardor y ella le regresaba los besos de igual manera, ambos peleaban por el dominio del beso, peleaban por devorar y ser devorados.

La exploración de sus manos por la piel de Serena seguía su curso, ya había jugado con sus senos y pezones y ahora se dirigían al sur, sabía que la encontraría dispuesta y receptiva para él y al llegar a su destino no lo defraudo, la encontró húmeda y cálida y la sensación le provoco un gemido profundo.

Serena se afianzo a los hombros del hombre para evitar caer, entreabrió más sus piernas para darle acceso a la parte de la anatomía que clamaba por su atención, Darien gruño ante su acción ya que ataco con más ahincó su intimidad, comenzó a jugar con su botoncito de placer y ella gimió en aprobación, él dirigió sus dedos a su entrada con la que también comenzó a jugar y ella se rindió a sus caricias, pego voluntariamente su cuerpo a la pared para obtener un poco más de sostén y evitar caer de bruces al suelo.

―Mmm ―gimió Darien bajo―. Mi princesa está dispuesta para mí. ―gruño en aprobación.

―Amor… ―se interrumpió producto del ataque de Darien―. Deja de jugar. ―se quejo.

―Es divertido. ―le dijo bajando de intensidad sus caricias, Serena gruño.

―Darien… ―pidió en medio de un gemido.

―Aquí estoy amor… ―le beso el lateral de cuello.

Serena mordió su labio y se dio cuenta que Darien tenía una mirada complacida en su rostro, el pelinegro amaba jugar con ella, desesperarla a tal grado de que llegaba a rogar por ser poseída. Ella se canso de jugar y soltó una mano de su férreo agarre de sus hombros y la dirigió directamente a su erección, la acaricio de arriba abajo rápidamente y él gimió en aprobación.

―Si gatita… ―gruño cuando ella apretó levemente la punta de su miembro―. Acaríciame… ―aprobó su acción.

Ambos se dedicaron a acariciarse, se dedicaron a provocarse placer, se besaban con pasión y con frenesí mientras se acariciaban a placer, Darien consiguió que Serena llegara nuevamente a su nirvana mientras que ella retrasaba el del varón ya que si él culminaba el juego llegaba a su fin, cada vez que él estaba cerca, ella cambiaba el ritmo con el cual lo acariciaba y él gruñía por la frustración.

Darien frustrado decidió dejar de jugar, beso frenéticamente a la rubia y dejo de acariciarla por lo que ahora fue Serena quien gimió de frustración, Darien dejo de acariciarla y ella rápidamente busco su mirada, estaba cerca de llegar otra vez, Darien le sonrió de lado antes de besarla nuevamente, cuando rompió el beso la tomo de la cintura e hizo que se girara, Serena lo miro con la duda pintada en el rostro, él beso su hombro y comenzó a acariciar su espalda y ella se arqueo como un gato ante su caricia, él beso la parte de atrás de su cuello, mordisqueo sus hombros y lamia las gotas de agua que corrían por su espalda y Serena se retorcía de placer con sus caricias, descubrió que su espalda era demasiado receptiva a las caricias de Darien.

El pelinegro tomo sus manos y las afianzo a la pared de la ducha, hizo presión en sus manos indicando que se sostuviera de la pared, Serena lo hizo y espero. Darien se posiciono más pegado a ella y Serena entendió sus planes. Por lo visto hoy explorarían cosas nuevas y excitantes.

Darien comenzó a restregarse contra las nalgas de la rubia y ambos gimieron ante el roce, su piel estaba febril, tanto que cualquier roce les provocaba placer. Serena se impulsaba hacia atrás para acercarse más a él y así tener más contacto con su piel.

Serena volteo su rostro para verlo y Darien aprovecho para besarla otra vez, en esta posición les costaba más trabajo pero aun así era gratificante, al acercarse para besarse el contacto con sus pieles se intensifico y sirvió para incendiar más las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos. Darien mordisqueo los labios de la rubia antes de dar por finalizado ese fiero beso, acaricio una vez más la columna vertebral de Serena de principio a fin y sostuvo su cadera para evitar que la rubia se moviera nuevamente, ella lo miro sobre él hombro pero cerró los ojos al sentirlo rosarse más descaradamente contra su húmedo calor.

Darien beso el tope de su espalda y la penetro de golpe, ambos gimieron sonoramente ante la acción, al encontrar a su novia tan dispuesta no obtuvo resistencia alguna, dejo de moverse ya que si lo hacía no podía controlas las sensaciones que comenzaban a sobrepasarlo. Sostuvo fuertemente las caderas de la rubia cuando ella comenzó a impulsarse hacia él tratando de intensificar sus movimientos, cuando se vio interrumpida Serena gimoteo de frustración, en esa posición podía sentirlo más y más afondo y le encanto la sensación de sentirse llena por él.

―Darien… ―gimió al verse presa de sus manos.

―Tranquila amor… ―le pidió.

―Por favor… ―rebatió la rubia.

―Solo un poco más. ―rogo el pelinegro al verse cerca del borde de sucumbir al placer.

―No… ―intento moverse nuevamente―. Ahora, ahora…

Darien le mordió el hombro otra vez por desesperase pero ella siguió intentándolo, él al verse cerca dirigió su mano hacia abajo y comenzó a acariciarla íntimamente, Serena gimió por la sorpresa y afianzo su agarre en la pared cuando Darien comenzó a moverse con mayor intensidad.

No les llevo mucho llegar al clímax, unas cuantas caricias y ambos tocaron el cielo con las manos. Darien se dejo ir y recargo su peso sobre Serena y esta lo recibió gustosa, Darien cubría completamente su cuerpo por lo obvio de la diferencia de su tamaño pero aun así no se sentía en lo más mínimo intimidada, era delicioso sentir su peso sobre ella.

Darien no se movió por unos instantes, el cansancio del día y el ejercicio reciente lo agotaron de golpe, en sus planes no había incluido el sexo desenfrenado pero no se quejaba, ese cansancio extra era gratificante.

Cuando recuperaron la respiración Darien salió de ella y la volvió para quedar de frente, beso su rostro y la abrazo estrechamente, así permanecieron un rato en el chorro del agua hasta que Darien la sintió comenzar a enfriarse. Darien aun la tenía abrazada cuando comenzó a enjuagarla nuevamente.

―Es hora de ir a descansar. ―le dijo besando sus parpados ahora cerrados.

―Noooo ―se quejo―. Me gusta estar así. ―le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

―A mi también amor ―le beso el tope de su cabeza―. Pero me has agotado. ―bromeo con ella.

― ¿Yo? ―se señalo ella misma―. No he hecho nada. ―le dijo inocentemente.

― ¿Te he dicho que amo cuando peleamos? ―le pregunto cambiando de tema.

― ¿Te gusta que discutamos? ―Serena lo miro arrugando el ceño.

―Si ―le confirmo, Serena arqueo la ceja sin entender―. El sexo de reconciliación es delicioso.

Serena rodo los ojos y lo ignoro, pero él le puso voz a sus pensamientos, hacer el amor después de una discusión era delicioso, pero no se lo dijo.

Ella abrió nuevamente el agua y comenzó a enjuagarse rápidamente, ella también estaba cansada y eso que aun les faltaba abrir los regalos. Una vez lista se hizo a un lado para escurrirse mientras él se enjuagaba rápidamente.

Darien cerró los grifos del agua y salió primero de la ducha, fue por una toalla que se envolvió alrededor de la cintura y tomo otras dos, con una envolvió el cuerpo de Serena y con la otra seco meticulosamente su cabello, después seco el cuerpo de la rubia completamente y beso su nariz.

―Gracias amor. ―le sonrió tiernamente.

Darien desato la toalla que tenía alrededor del cuerpo y comenzaba a secarse cuando Serena lo detuvo y le devolvió el favor le sonrió y le beso la nariz como ella hizo con él.

―Gracias pequeña muñequita. ―se ato nuevamente la toalla a su alrededor.

Dejo a Serena secándose el cabello con el secador mientras él iba por ropa, se coloco un bóxer y tomo una camiseta limpia del closet y se la llevo a Serena, esta dejo que se la pusiera y salieron del baño.

―Traje los regalos. ―Le dijo cuando Darien los observo sobre la cama―. Quiero que los abras. ―le sonrió curiosa.

―La curiosidad mato al gato, gatita. ―le sonrió pero fue a su lado de la cama para acostarse―. ¿Segura que no quieres esperar a mañana? ―le pregunto esperanzado, aun quería dormir.

―Ahora… porfis… ―Serena hizo pucheros, Darien negó con la cabeza y abrió la cama para que ella se acomodara a su lado.

La rubia corrió a la cama y se metió a su lado, recargaron la espalda en la cabecera y se pusieron cómodos para abrir los regalos, Serena le pasó uno envuelto en un papel azul marino con un moño plateado.

― ¿Quién te dio este? ―le pregunto curiosa.

―Amy y Taiki ―le contesto su novio.

Serena comenzó a desesperarse, Darien era muy meticuloso, iba quitando uno a uno el adhesivo con el que estaba fijo el papel.

―Ahhh ―se quejo Serena―. Eres desquiciante. ―lo fulmino con la mirada. Darien se rio divertido al ver su frustración.

―Sabía que te enfadarías. ―Le sonrió juguetón, Serena achico los ojos―. Ok, ok.

Jalo un extremo del papel hasta desgarrarlo, al abrir la caja encontró una chamarra negra de piel, le gusto, Amy tenía buen gusto.

―Ohhh ―Serena alabó al verla cuando Darien la extendió para apreciarla―. Te veras guapo con eso. ―le sonrió.

―Yo con todo me veo guapo cielo. ―contesto y Serena rodo los ojos.

―Ahora este. ―la rubia ignoro su comentario y le extendió una bolsa de regalo con los vengadores impresa en ella―. ¿De quién es?

―De Lita y Andrew.

Al abrirla dentro encontró un suéter de cuello alto color azul plomo, a Serena le gusto, el hombre se vería fantástico con eso puesto.

― ¿Te gusta? ―le pregunto sobreponiéndoselo, Serena noto que resaltaba el color de sus ojos azules.

―No saldrás con eso puesto. ―frunció el ceño y Darien se rió―. Tú me dices lo mismo. ―acuso. Darien la beso en la boca para acallar sus quejas.

―Yo solo me visto para ti. ―le dijo galante. Ella volvió a ignorarlo y le paso una bolsa de regalo más pequeña. Darien la abrió y saco un reloj―. Oye mira, esta padre. ―le enseño y vio el reloj negro con muchas cositas dentro de él, al parecer no solo decía la hora.

―Demasiado complicado. ―arrugo la nariz y Darien se rió―. ¿Quién te lo dio?

―Michiru. ―Darien se estaba poniendo su reloj nuevo.

―Este pesa. ―se quejo Serena pasándole otra bolsa de regalo que decía "feliz cumple" en ella.

―Es un libro. ―le dijo Darien antes de abrirla, y cuando lo hizo lo confirmo―. Mira, he querido leerlo desde cuándo. ―le mostro un libro grueso que leía "Carrie" sobre él, con solo ver la portada la piel se le puso chinita.

―Esa fue Rei seguramente. ―conocía los gustos exóticos de su amiga.

―Si fue ella. ―confirmo su novio y puso el libro en la mesita de noche junto a él. Serena le paso otra bolsita.

―Esto me gusta. ―le mostro un DVD de Apocalyptica―. Me lo dio Nicolás.

Darien tomo una bolsa de color rojo que estaba cerca de él y la abrió y frunció el ceño, Serena se acerco y se asomo, dentro había tela de satín, también arrugo el ceño, jalo la tela y abrió la boca ampliamente cuando miraron que contenía. Era un Babydoll color rojo sangre.

―Esto no es mío. ―reclamo inmediatamente Darien, Serena lo miro incrédula, ¿quien le daría algo así a Darien?

― ¡Mina! ―dijeron al unisonó. Nadie más que ella regalaría cosas así.

―No creo que me quede. ―dijo juguetón Darien sobreponiéndose la diminuta prenda y Serena se carcajeo―. Más bien creo que es un regalo para ti amor. ―Le dijo Darien dándole la prenda―. Mmm… se te vería mejor que a mí. ―le guiño un ojo. Serena rodo los ojos.

Serena dejo hasta el último el que ella había comprado, al principio le pareció buena idea porque lo compro cuando ellos aun estaban peleados pero ahora ya no le pareció tan buena idea. Darien se estiro y tomo la caja donde ella lo había envuelto, a abrió y lo saco.

―Me gusta. ―alabo el pelinegro. Le mostro una camisa negra con rayas de gis color plateado―. No sé quien me dio este. ―Darien estaba haciendo memoria pero no se acordaba―. No me lo dieron a mí. ―llego a la conclusión, Serena se ruborizo.

―Es mío. ―confeso jugando con sus dedos.

―Me encanta, gracias. ―la acerco y la beso rápidamente.

Serena se sintió mal porque a pesar de ser un regalo muy impersonal su novio se lo estaba agradeciendo. Tenía un regalo extra en su bolsa que estaba por algún lado de la sala pero tampoco le pareció buena idea dárselo, ese regalo también lo había comprado enojada. Sopeso la idea de entregárselo o no.

―Tengo un regalo más para ti. ―le susurro pero aun así Darien la escucho.

― ¿Uno más? ―pregunto sorprendido―. Y yo que creí que no te habías acordado de mí cumple y ahora resulta que obtengo dos regalos…

―Bueno… ―comenzó a dudar―. No sé si sea buena idea…

―Cualquier cosa que me des, me encantara. ―Le aseguro, Serena se mordió el labio―. Anda dámelo, ya me gusto esto de abrir regalos. ―le dijo divertido.

Serena se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, prendió la luz de la sala y busco el bolso que tenía, saco la cajita y apago la luz para regresar al lado de su novio que la esperaba, se metió en la cama y recupero su posición anterior junto a él, Darien la miraba expectante y extendió su mano para su regalo, Serena lo miro dudando y le extendió poco a poco la cajita que había sacado de su bolsa.

Darien la miro sorprendido pero abrió la caja y al ver el contenido la miro y otra vez al contenido. Era un anillo de oro blanco, una sortija mejor dicho, en su superficie tenía 5 diamantes pequeñitos y dentro tenía grabado el nombre de Serena en letras cursivas. Vio a su novia sin entender, ella se mordía el labio dudosa.

― ¿Te gusta? ―le pregunto temerosa.

― ¿Me estas pidiendo que me case contigo? ―pregunto confundido―. Te gane ―le recordó―. Esa pregunta ya te la hice yo a ti. ―le dijo mirando el zafiro que tenía ella en su dedo anular.

―No tonto ―Serena rodo los ojos―. Es pera que la gente vea que tu eres mío. ―le dijo arrugando el ceño.

―Eres muy posesiva, ¿Lo sabías? ―le dijo divertido.

―Dame eso ―le quito la caja que tenía él abierta en su mano―. Sabía que esto no era buena idea. ―hizo a un lado el edredón e intento levantarse pero Darien se lo impidió rápidamente.

― ¿Dónde crees que vas? ―La volvió a meter en la cama―. Eso es mío. ―reclamo su regalo.

―Dámelo. ―se lo pidió Serena enojada. Darien negó con la cabeza―. ¿Si no te gusta para que lo quieres? ―le pregunto cruzándose de brazos enojada.

― ¿Quién dice que no me gusta? ―le pregunto con una sonrisa torcida tan característica de él―. ¿Me lo pondrás o me lo tendré que poner yo? ―Le pregunto guiñándole un ojo, ella resoplo molesta―. Haz el trabajo completo ―le pidió―. Ponme mi anillo. ―le extendió la cajita y le tendió su mano derecha.

― ¿Seguro que fuiste tú quien me pidió matrimonio? ―le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Serena le dio una ligera palmada en su mano derecha y le pidió la otra mano, cuando Darien se la extendió ella saco el anillo de la cajita y se lo coloco en el dedo anular, una vez puesto, beso el anillo como él lo hizo cuando le pido matrimonio. Serena aun se veía dudosa.

―Que conste que no necesito un anillo para que me sienta comprometido contigo muñequita. ―Serena afirmo con la cabeza.

―Eso lo sé. ―le sonrió cariñosa―. Más bien es para que las viejas arrastradas zorras ―se cayó antes su descripción al ver la ceja levantada de Darien―. Para que ellas sepan que eres mío. ―le dijo posesiva.

―Te amo mi pequeña muñequita maniaca. ―Le dijo tiernamente y antes de que Serena peleara la beso hasta dejarla sin aliento―. Por más que me gustaría seguir con esta charla, estoy agotado. ―le informo―. ¿Mi muñequita me haría el honor de dormir en mis brazos? ―le dijo mimoso y haciendo pucheros, Serena rompió a reír.

―Por supuesto mí amado príncipe. ―le dijo y despejo rápidamente la cama para dormir―. Mañana nos espera un día de limpieza. ―Darien gimió con el recuerdo.

―Mi departamento es una pocilga. ―se quejo.

―Tranquilo, tranquilo ―le palmeo la mano―. Mañana las chicas vendrán para ayudarnos.

Darien se acomodo bajo las mantas y Serena se recostó en su pecho, el pelinegro aplaudió y las luces se apagaron automáticamente, Darien la abrazo y la pego más a él, le acaricio de arriba abajo la espalda mientras ella recorría su pecho con su dedo.

―Feliz cumpleaños amor… ―le susurro bajito acostada sobre su pecho.

―Es el mejor cumpleaños de todos. ―le dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

― ¿Y eso por qué? ―quiso saber curiosa la rubia.

―Por qué me acabo de comprometer. ―le dijo risueño, elevo su mano y vio su anillo que era visible aun con las luces apagadas.

―Eres un tonto. ―se rio la rubia―. ¿No querías dormir ya? ―le recordó.

―Solo disfruto del momento. ―le aseguro―. Oye… ―se quedo pensativo.

―Dime… ―le dijo la rubia ya adormilada.

― ¿Cuándo estrenamos mi regalo? ―le pregunto bajito.

― ¿Ah? ―le dijo ya más dormida que despierta―. ¿Cuál regalo?

―Ese rojo que estaba en una bolsita roja ―Serena estallo en carcajadas.

―Eres un tonto. ―le dijo aun riéndose―. Ya duérmete. ―le pidió y se acomodo más sobre su pecho, Darien la abrazo y se acomodo también.

―Te amo princesa. ―le dijo bajito comenzando a dormirse.

―Yo también me amo. ―Le dijo Serena y Darien le pellizco el brazo―. ¡Ay! ―Se quejo―. Ok, ok. También te amo bebé. ―le beso el pecho y se acomodo para dormir.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • Darien • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Hola chicas, he andado muy desaparecida últimamente, pero en verdad que no me sale nada para escribir, tengo medio capi escrito desde hace semanas pero no puedo salir de un bache y se ha quedado el capi a medias.

Quise escribir un OneShot para ver si mi inspiración volvía y me pareció un pretexto bonito el cumple de Darien así que lo aproveche como tema para escribir, me costo trabajito pero el capitulito se fue formando y este fue el resultado, espero que sean benevolentes conmigo y me digan que tal les parece, a mi me gusto como quedo, díganme ustedes que onda.

Ahora que al parecer la inspiración volvió, tratare de seguir con mi fic, lo tengo muy abandonado pero no ha sido mi culpa, es de mi inspiración. ¬¬

**SalyLuna**

_**3 de Agosto 2012**_


End file.
